1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display techniques, and more particularly, to a shutter glasses and a 3D display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the age of high-definition TV, a 3D mode has become a preferred function of a big-size TV. In general, specific glasses are required when a user watches the 3D image on the 3D TV. The 3D TVs can be categorized into two categories, shutter-type 3D TV and polarization-type 3D TV.
The shutter-type 3D TV requires a shutter glasses having an LCD having a 120 Hz or higher refresh rate to show the 3D images. The basic theory of the shutter glasses is: When a left-eye image is being shown, the right-eye of the shutter glasses is closed, and when a right-eye image is being shown, the left-eye of the shutter glasses is closed. In this way, the left-eye images and the right-eye images can be separately viewed by single eye such that the user can feel the 3D effect.
Currently, the shutter glasses often utilize a twisted nematic type (TN type) LCD panel. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a response waveform of shutter glasses according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the luminance of the shutter glasses changes according to the variance of the input voltage of the LCD panel. Furthermore, the rising time (Tr) and the falling time (Tf) are not the same. From FIG. 1, it can be seen that the rising time (Tr) is shorter than the falling time (Tf), and the falling time (Tf) is double to triple of the rising time (Tr). Therefore, this often introduces a 3D motion blur and a luminance insufficiency of the 3D image. In order to avoid aforementioned problems, two solutions are often used. The first solution is to time-interleavingly turn on the backlight for preventing the liquid crystals from being responded incompletely. The second solution is to raise the luminance of the LCD panel for compensating for the luminance insufficiency of the 3D images.
Unfortunately, these two solutions consume more power and raise the manufacturing cost of the LCD panel.